


Professor Yilinglaozu Presents Puppet History Episode 1

by Opalsong, RevolutionaryJo, sisi_rambles, Syr



Category: Puppet History (Web Series), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only Work, Humour, M/M, Meng Yao is just along for the ride, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spoilery only through about episode 10 of The Untamed, Transcript Welcome, lwj is just there to be a pretty face, lwj will not encourage the shippers, wwx and lwj as ryan and shane, wwx just wants lwj to say he loves him on film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: The new show on Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji's new channel.  Actual well constructed puppets? Lan Zhan has a (one) actual facial expression? How was Meng Yao roped into this? What even is the history we are supposed to be learning about? And what was up with that last question?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	Professor Yilinglaozu Presents Puppet History Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AUDIO ONLY WORK. There is no text. You are welcome to make a transcription or inspired by text if you wish.
> 
> This was recorded in Japan at an onsen resort! So fun!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/Professor%20Yilinglaozu%20Presents%20Puppet%20History%20Episode%201.mp3) | 00:29:56 | 20.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
